What If
by Shyfire TroyellaZanessa 4-Life
Summary: What would've happened if Graystripe and Silverstream's kits would have stayed in ThunderClan after Silverstream died?Better title coming soon!R&R Please
1. Prologe

What If

_Their mother is dead,their father is from a different clan_.Graystripe thought,looking down at his kits,their kits.One was just like her mother,and the other one looked just like him. They were so inecent,and they were torn between two clans. _ThunderClan or RiverClan _Graystripe thought to himself,then memorys of Silverstream flooded over him,and her voice seemed to whisper to him

_bring them to your clan,Graystripe,but let them know who they truly are_,the voice whispered

_OK Silverstream I will take them to ThunderClan_,Graystripe whispered to himself

he took them back to the ThunderClan camp,Fireheart carried the she-kit and Graystripe carried the tom

"Are you OK Graystripe?",Fireheart asked

"Yes just fine",Graystripe meowed

"Ok...",Fireheart replied

At the ThunderClan camp meows of excitment rippled through the clan,not of the kits,but of something else

"What's going on?",Graystripe asked

"There's a new prophacy!",Brightpaw meowed

"What is it?",Graystripe asked

Just them Bluestar annonced from Highrock

"The prophacy is

_Raging Storms and a calm Feather_

_Will clash with leaf from the air_

_and Light from the dark_

_they will warn the forest of what seems to be gone_

_and history will repeat itself..._"


	2. A kit of ThunderClan

**What If Chapter 2:Growing up a kit of ThunderClan**

**Thanks to all who reviewed,Goldensun -The Legacy-, Tigerstripe, and Breeze94!**

**Graystripe plusies for you!**

**VOTE FOR THE NEXT PLUSHIE IN YOUR REVIEW! BRAMBLECLAW, SQUIRRELFLIGHT SILVERSTREAM,FEATHERKIT,OR STORMKIT!**

The clan was stunnned at the new prophacy,and nobody knew who the cats in the prophacy could be.Bluestar had shared this news at the gathering and all clans had reported that thay had the same prophacy.Graystripe had let Goldenflower,who had two kits of her own (Bramblekit and Tawnykit) suckle them.He had named them Stormkit and Featherkit a few days after the prophacy was sent to Bluestar.The threat of the prophacy had setteled down some.At this paticular moment in history,Graystripe was planning in the nersery with his kits.

"Father why do we not look like mother or Bramblekit and Tawnykit?",Stormkit asked

"Come with me children.",Graystripe answered

Graystripe took Stormkit and Featherkit out into the forest and told them to sit down

"Stormkit,Featherkit Goldenflower is not your real mother,and Bramblekit and Tawnykit are not your real siblings",Graystripe told them slowly

"Ohhhhhhh",Stormkit and Featherkit said with wonder

"Who is our mother?",Stormkit asked

"A RiverClan queen named Silverstream",Graystripe answered slowly

"Your Grandfather is the RiverClan leader Crookedstar",he said again

"Wow",the kits sounded mistified about this new discovery and their silver and gray pelts shivered

"Did our mother die?",Featherkit asked

"Yes"Graystripe said with tears in his eyes

"You look just like your mother",Graystripe said to Featherkit

"Father don't cry!",the kits told their father

Graystripe told the kits the story about how he and Silverstream had met and how Fireheart disaproved of their forbidden love and how he went into RiverClan territory to see their mother and how she told him that see was having his kits and how she died at Sunningrocks having them before they were supposed to be born.The kits stared at him with wonder through the whole story and laughed at times when he told them about nearly drowning.

"Wow,so were part RiverClan!",Stormkit said

"Yes",Graystripe answered "Lets go back to the clan"

The kits nodded and raced back to camp,with Graystripe right beside them


	3. A kit of ThunderClan and RiverClan

**Here is Chapter 2!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed ffor the last chapter and the first chapter**

**Thanks you for reviweing the first chapter**

**bRaMbLeCLAw sQuIrRlEfLiGhT**

**Swimstar**

**Amberstripe**

**Thanks for reviewing the prologe (I can't spell that)**

**Breeze94**

**Goldensun -The Legacy-**

**Tigerstripe**

**Thanks for reviwing for the prologe (Can't spell that!)**

**Squirrelflight Plushies for you all**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR THE NEXT PLUISHE IN YOUR REVIEW**

**BRAMBLECLAW,SILVERSTREAM,STRORMKIT,FEATHERKIT,OR LEAFPOOL**

**I don't own warriors,But I WISH I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the camp,Featherkit and Stormkit were playing with their foster siblings.Graystripe watched them constently,and would hardly leave them,now that they knew who they really were.Stormkit and Featherkit stopped playing with their foster siblings and started playing with eachother.

"Stormkit?",Featherkit asked

"What?",Stormkit answered

"Do you think that we will ever fit in here?",Featherkit asked

"Of course!We will become loyal ThunderClan warriors!",Stormkit yowled with pride.Featherkit smiled

"Yea",she mewed with pride and hope.The kits started to play again and never douted their loyalty to ThunderClan for the rest of their kithood.Then one day,the day before their apprentice cerimony,the kits wondered into the woods,and got lost!

"Stormkit wwhere are we?",Featherkit mewed

"In the forest,silly.",Stormkit answered

"Where in the forest?",Featherkit asked her brother

"I don't know,mama only took us out here a few times.",Stormkit answered

"Yea,I know",Featherkit answered

"Lets look for a way back",Stormkit suggested.Featherkit nodded and they looked for a way back.By sun-down,they found a way back.

"Where have you two been!",Goldenflower yowled

"Well,we were playing in the forest,",Stormkit started

"and we got lost and couldn't find the way back",Featherkit finished

"I'm just so glad your back!",Graystripe yowled,flying tward his kits and licking them so well that there was not one speck of dust laft on them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that took so long!I was having writers block

Shyheart's Legend


End file.
